


Departure

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Throwback Fics [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, No beta we die like stoick, and i only wrote one chapter of it, i wrote this in 2015 oof, is this a hiccup runs away fic? yes yes it is, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: Hiccup looked back at the quickly shrinking island of Berk.He’d done it.He’d left.





	Departure

Hiccup looked back at the quickly shrinking island of Berk. He’d done it. He’d left. He had gone into the cove, told Toothless, and they’d left, just like that. No one had been there to stop them. Hiccup had double checked Toothless’s mechanical tailfin and the supplies he’d packed, then they were in the air.

He took one last look at the island before sighing and turning around, facing forward. He ignored the wind, having grown accustomed to it during the flights with the Night Fury he’d been able to sneak in when he didn’t have to be in the village.

Toothless rumbled quietly, sensing his rider’s distress, and turned his head to look up at the skinny boy sitting atop his back, feeling worry for his friend. He knew that the hunk of cold rock they’d just left had meant something to the human, in one way or another, and while Toothless was happy to leave the land of dragon killers, he wanted to make sure the boy was handling it well.

Hiccup noticed and smiled sadly. “We did it, Toothless,” he said, mustering up some joy and putting it into his tone, reaching down and petting the side of the dragon. “We did it. You know what that means?” The dragon blinked in question, tilting his head slightly as he waited for an answer. Hiccup grinned slightly. “We’re going to have a lot more time to fly together. How’s that sound?”

He laughed as the dragon responded by roaring in delight and picking up speed. Despite the luggage he had to carry along with Hiccup, Toothless still wasn’t a slow dragon.

Hiccup had packed in a hurry, hoping to avoid a confrontation with his father, which he had successfully avoided. In the large basket behind him, strapped onto Toothless’s back, were changes of clothing, his sketchbook and journal, some charcoal, extra fabric that he could use to repair Toothless’s tailfin if the fabric currently in use was somehow damaged, and some of his own tools from the forge, not to mention food and canteens of water.

Hiccup wasn’t worried about what would happen when they ran out of things to eat and drink. Okay, maybe that wasn’t fully true. He was a little worried, but he reassured himself with the thought that he and Toothless could always fish and he knew how to find drinkable water, thanks to survival lessons all young vikings had drilled into their heads.

The scrawny boy looked down at the sea below them, another smile slipping onto his features, this one brighter than the previous. “Looks like we have quite the adventure ahead of us, huh, bud?” The dragon cooed in agreement. Hiccup laughed quietly, the sadness he’d been feeling about leaving Berk starting to fade to the background, the thrill of their newfound freedom rising to the surface in its place.

He shifted his foot in the mechanical stirrup, adjusting the prosthetic tailfin. Toothless immediately noticed, responding accordingly. Hiccup’s smile widened.

Off they went, soaring about the ocean and towards whatever future lay in wait for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015. 2 0 1 5. Aka, FOUR YEARS AGO. This is?? WILD. It’s crazy to look at this and see how far my writing has come since then. Dang, this is... oof, my mind is blown. Four years. Dang.
> 
> -
> 
> Wanna see my other works? Or perhaps the shenanigans I get up to? Check me out on insta and tumblr at @smalltreenergy!


End file.
